Growing Up Gilmore
by LinaLoN
Summary: A look back in Lorelai's life growing up with her parents, her relationship with Chris, her first years with Rory, Moving to Stars Hollow and potential premeetings with Luke and his father. Please R


How about going back into Lorelai's life? Back to when she was growing up with her parents, what happened when she first got pregnant, the first year of Rory's life, when Lorelai moved to Stars Hollow with Rory, and how they spent the first years of their lives there. I'll try my hardest to include possible run-ins with Luke and his father throughout Lorelai's life because I am a Lorelai/Luke fan but even with that I can't deny the whole Lorelai/Chris thing happened I have to stay as true as I can to the real deal. Also, I must stress that this is NOT supposed to be a script. It's supposed to be like a story that way I can get into character minds more. I like using script form only for the speaking parts because it makes it easier. With that said, onto the story…

Round and Round We Go 

Lorelai was fourteen years old and at the beach with her parents. She was wearing a blue bikini with bright yellow sunglasses over her eyes and her hair was past her shoulders. Lorelai was itching to go out and have some fun but her parents had other ideas. Richard sat under an umbrella chair wearing shorts and sunglasses but he was knee-deep in paper work Emily was lying down on one of those chaisse lounge (laying down chair thingies). Emily was freaking out about the ways she thought the beach was disgusting.

Emily: "I can't BELIEVE we're wasting out vacation time at a filthy place like this!"

Richard: "Emily, you've been to the beaches on Martha's Vineyard hundreds of time,"

Emily: "Yes but this beach is unsanitary! I mean look at all the little brats running around wearing only diapers instead of swimming suits. I've already counted 200 people who should not go out in public wearing swimsuits and yet here they are displaying for all the world to see. I've seen shattered glass and shells all over the beach so people can cut themselves on them, go into the bacteria-infected waters and attract man-eating sharks. And the food! All the food served here is greasy, won't digest well and then will add 10 pounds to your weight the next day. So I'm here suffering while you're burying yourself in work! What the hell kind of vacation joke is this! Hey, where's Lorelai?"

For the first time in ten minutes, Richard and Emily noticed that it was unusually too quite, they looked down and saw Lorelai wasn't there. Richard's wallet was wide open and footprints lead up to the water.

Richard angrily and starting to panic: "Why weren't you watching her?!"

Emily: "Me? If you had taken your nose out of your paper you would've noticed she was taking off! You don't think she went into the water, do you?"

Both of them had alarmed looks on their faces as they rocketed to their feet, then to the edge of the water shouting; "Lorelai!"

Meanwhile Lorelai was heading to the Hotdog Stand. As she approached it, she saw a girl about her age with shorter blond hair, green eyes, and wearing a bright pink bikini waving at her. Lorelai picked up speed and caught up with the girl

Lorelai: "Hey Tricia, I'm so glad that you came,"

Tricia: "What took you so long, Lorelai? The major hunk will be here any minute,"

Lorelai: "Sorry, I couldn't get away from the Gilmores fast enough. My father brought his state of the art, first issued ever in America laptop computer. He's been trying to figure it out like he's a caveman and the computer is fire. All the while, my mother has decided that this beach should be declared a Hazard Zone and we should be wearing radiation protected suits,"

Tricia laughed: "Sounds like fun,"

Lorelai: "Fun if you love going to the dentist to get a root canal,"

Just then an older teenaged boy about 18 years old with red hair, freckles around his cheeks, green eyes, wearing a green tee shirt with the band name "Journey" on it and brown shorts came by.

Guy: "Hey girls, love seeing you again. You two come by every year, don't you?"

Lorelai laughed nervously: "Well we do love consistency. Besides, these hotdogs kick ass,"

Tricia just as nervous laughed: "Sure do,"

The guy nodded then entered the stand where he proceeded to remove his shirt. He was hiding a well-sculpted body and the two girls nearly swooned the second they saw it.

A small commotion interrupted Lorelai. Two other teenaged voices not to far behind her were arguing.

Guy: "EW!!! Put that disgusting thing DOWN!"

Girl: "Stay cool, it's all right. It's not even LIT,"

This conversation caused Lorelai to look over her shoulder behind her to see what was going on.

A guy about the same age as the Hotdog Guy with short brown hair and blue eyes, snatched something small out of a younger girl's hand who seemed slightly older than Lorelai with dark dyed blond hair and brown eyes. The guy tossed it far into the horizon with one throw.

Guy: "That's not the point! The point is that thing is as dirty as the sand we're standing on! If Dad saw it he would KILL you,"

Girl: "Aw come on bro, you're overreacting. Besides, I see Uncle Louie doing it all the time and he seems okay,"

Guy: "THAT'S what worries me most of all! Who knows what else that dirty old man does? Now let's get going before you find some gum attached to the bottom of someone's shoe, grab it and pop THAT in your mouth,"

With that the guy dragged the girl past Lorelai and away from the stand. Lorelai was so distracted that she didn't even hear Tricia call her name.

Tricia snapped: "LORELAI"

She elbowed Lorelai to get her attention.

Lorelai: "Hmmm?"

Tricia: "Lorelai, the Hotdog Man is totally checking you out! Go ahead, make your move!"

Lorelai looked to see that indeed the Hotdog Guy was watching her, when he noticed her gaze directed at him he quickly looked away.

Lorelai: "Tricia…"

Tricia: "Come on Lorelai, now's your chance to make a stand-out impression on him!"

Lorelai sighed in defeat and put a little distance from the stand. With that she started to do some cartwheels and when she was done she heard clapping. She glanced up to see the Hotdog Guy giving her a round of applause.

Lorelai started blushing mumbled a quick: "Gee, it's getting late the Gilmores might have called the Coast Guard by now… gotta go!" and bolted away in embarrassment.

Tricia mystified, quickly followed pursuit and caught up with her.

Tricia: "Lorelai, what's the deal with you? You had him in your claws!"

Lorelai: "That was humiliating, Tricia! Sure it was cute when we were younger but we're in High School now,"

Tricia: "Yes, we're in High School but the rules on catching a guy is the same. You have to make an amazing impression by dazzling them with your talents and beauty,"

Lorelai: "I'm not a trained seal or in a Miss America Pageant, Tricia! Can't I just flip my hair and wear a short dress?"

Tricia: "Only Jessica Rabbit-type women do that. You don't want them to get the wrong idea and think you're a slut,"

Lorelai: "You're starting to sound like my mother now Tricia. I'm better off going to the REAL thing. I just don't think I should have to work so hard to get a guy to like me,"

Tricia: "Then you'll be lonely for the rest of your life,"

Lorelai: "I'm lonely now, what's the difference if it's a lifetime? I have to get back to the Gilmores before I see a milk carton with my picture on the back of it where I'm still six years old wearing the white dress with "Looking for my Lost Dog Have You Seen Her?" on it,"

Tricia put her hand on Lorelai's shoulder comfortingly.

Tricia: "Lorelai…. Sorry. I should stop being so frustrated about the whole guy thing and taking it out on you. You have enough to worry about with your family, you don't really need me to force you into a serious relationship with a guy,"

Lorelai unhappily: "Thanks,"

Tricia: "Look, tomorrow is the first day of school, right? I'll buy you lunch to make up for it, okay?"

Lorelai: "You know how much I eat… and you're still willing to pay for it?"

Tricia sighed: "Yes,"

Lorelai now grinned: "That's a nice gesture Tricia but…"

Lorelai revealed the fifty-dollar bill she held in her hand.

Lorelai: "I think this one will be on the Gilmore's tab,"

Tricia laughed: "They are so generous, aren't they?"

The next day, Lorelai was dropped off by the chauffer to High School. She got out of the car and quickly scurried away hoping no other classmates saw her like that. Luckily only Tricia really noticed.

Tricia: "If it isn't Princess Diana, glad to have you grace our presence,"

Lorelai: "Very Funny Phyllis Dillar, do you write your own material or do you just steal it from Dawn Powell?"

Tricia: "Man, how did you ever convince your parents to let you go to public High School instead of a prestigious Private High School?"

Lorelai: "First of all when they mentioned the words; "Private High School" I said; "Dirty". Then I told them if they expected me to go to High School at all either it was a public one or they would have to teach me at home… that changed their minds in a flash,"

Tricia: "You're learning how to deal with them by using their own prejudices against them…. How cunning,"

Lorelai: "Yes I'm starting to be the Bobby Kennedy in the family. If only I could use this power to get me out of "the Great Gatsby" party affairs then I would be home free. Unfortunately, I'm still a long way from that,"

Tricia: "Uh oh, don't look now but here comes Mitzi Hertford… god, she got a nose job!"

Mitzi: "Tricia! Lorelai! How nice to see the both of you here!"

Lorelai: "Hi Mitzi… new face?"

Mitzi: "What? Oh no, silly I had a nose job over the summer break. What do you think?"

Tricia: "It's um…"

Lorelai: "Toucan Sam would be happy that he doesn't have competition in finding Fruit Loops anymore,"

Mitzi: "Who?"

Tricia and Lorelai eyed each other.

Lorelai: "It's not important. Anyway, it's a great job with your nose job there… Mitz. What's next on the surgery route… breasts?"

Mitzi laughed: "No of course not… liposuction for the stomach first THEN a boob job. I can't get a boob job until I turn eighteen for some reason. My parents are being REALLY stubborn about that,"

Lorelai mumbled: "Sorry my mistake,"

The three of them walked by the playing fields where Mitzi spotted a male classmate not too far away sitting on a bench, tying his shoe lace. He had longish brown hair, blue eyes and wearing a leather jacket.

Mitzi: "Oh my GOD, that MUST be HIM!"

Tricia: "Him who?"

Mitzi: "That hunky transfer student that my parents told me about! He kept on getting kicked out of all the private schools in not only Connecticut but also, New Jersey, New York, Virginia, even as far as Massachusetts. He acts up to show his parents how much he hates private schools. He's a rebel like in "West Side Story" by pulling stunts, gets caught and then gets kicked out. Finally his parents had enough of it and decided to let him go to public school unless he acts up again and then it would be straight to Military School. I heard he and his father fight all the time and his mother cries,"

Tricia: "He sounds cool, what's his name?"

Mitzi: "Oh I'm horrible with names… I forgot. Christian Hayes?"

Lorelai: "Christopher Hayden,"

Both Tricia and Mitzi stopped walking then quickly crowded Lorelai.

Mitzi and Tricia in unison: "How do you know?"

Lorelai blinked in obliviousness.

Lorelai: "I know him,"

Mitzi and Tricia practically screaming: "You KNOW him?!"

Lorelai: "Yes I know him, what's the big deal? I used to go to the same summer camp as he did almost every summer (except the last one two years ago where I got kicked out). Also, during my Cotillion he and I ditched the scene where characters from Les Miserable would have been singing about cutting off their heads. He's pretty cool and he has good music taste…"

Lorelai stopped when she realized her two friends were turning red.

Tricia: "You're PERFECT for each other!"

Mitzi: "She's right! You're Princess Leah and he's Han Solo,"

Lorelai: "PLEASE no Star Wars references. Besides, I can't think of him that way. I've known him for too long it would be weird, like dating a brother or something,"

Mitzi: "That would be Leah and Luke,"

Lorelai: "THAT'S IT! I'm outta here!"

Lorelai marched away and with good timing because the school bell rang.

Lorelai was sitting in class waiting for the teacher to come in. She was applying makeup when the teacher finally came in.

Teacher: "Class, my name is Miss Hennessy and I am your Algebra teacher for this semester. I apologize for my tardiness but I was busy getting to know the newest student to this school. He is taking this class so I would like to introduce you. Students, this is Christopher Hayden,"

Lorelai looked up and saw Chris standing there. Her heart momentarily skipped a beat when he spotted her and made eye contact with her. She quickly looked back down at the mirror in her hand and pretended to go back to fixing up her makeup.

Christopher was too cool to say high so he just waved and the class returned his greeting with a hello.

Teacher: "Okay Christopher, it seems the only seat available right now is the one right next to Miss Gilmore. You can take that seat,"

Lorelai nearly jumped a mile into the air. She quickly straightened in her seat and made sure to look away while he sat down next to her.

For a moment, neither one said anything then finally…

Chris: "You're Lorelai Gilmore, right?"

Lorelai snapped: "Well there aren't any other unfortunate daughters to the Gilmores is there?"

Chris: "Sorry, stupid question. I haven't seen you in a couple of years. You look… amazing. Seriously, you are a young Elizabeth Taylor in a crowd of uglies,"

Lorelai: "Great, I'll tell all the girls in school you called them that,"

Chris: "What's with you? Why are you being so snippy towards me? Usually we kick back and have fun,"

Lorelai: "I guess I'm not Snow White today… sorry,"

Chris: "Oookay…"

Lorelai could've slammed her head against her desk in shame. She felt so stupid saying stuff like that to him. She couldn't understand why she felt so aggressive towards him. Normally, she would've been cool and witty with him but she didn't feel like being that way. Was it because of what she and her friends said earlier? Was it really true that she can only think of him like a brother and doesn't have deep feelings for him?

Throughout the rest of the day at school Lorelai continued to act strange and uptight. Finally, when the bell rang and all the kids ran out Lorelai stayed behind. She didn't feel like talking or being with anyone right. When she exited the school she spotted the car and driver. Quickly, she decided to change her course and went around to behind the building. She walked past the school and into the back parking lot where she spotted a familiar person standing next to a motorcycle. It was Christopher.

Watching him standing there, Lorelai decided that the only way to find out how she truly felt about him was to kiss him. Like the song says; "If you want to know, if you love him so it's in his kiss". Okay, so it's the opposite way but stick with me here people.

So she walked up to Christopher who was looking quite surprised.

Chris: "Lorelai, what are you doing here?"

Lorelai leaned in and kissed him right on the lips. A few seconds later she stepped back and looked him straight in the eyes. Her eyes sparkled the same as his did and he even put his fingers up to his lips.

Lorelai twirled her hair and smiled. Then she said proudly,

Lorelai: "I just wanted to know what it would feel like,"

Chris continued to stand there in awe as Lorelai turned around and strode away.

Lorelai was in her bedroom on her bed, talking to Tricia on her phone. She had to put the phone away from her ear because Tricia was screeching so loud.

Tricia: "You KISSED him! You just kissed him and walked away?! Are you crazy?!"

Lorelai: "Last time I checked, I was the sane one in the family,"

Tricia: "But you can't just walk up to a guy and kiss him like that!"

Lorelai: "Hey, you're the one who told me to make an impression by dazzling guys with my talents and kissing is one of my best talents. I should be in a booth, I would rake in millions of dollars,"

Tricia: "I don't get it? Just before school you were adamant about not being interested in dating Christopher and then all of a sudden you're kissing him? That doesn't sound crazy to you Sybil?"

Lorelai: "Look, I just wanted to know if I could only think of him as like a brother. The only way I could figure out the truth was to kiss him and see if it felt weird or wrong. It didn't. I left him breathless. It felt great actually. I just hope I didn't go too far and scared him off,"

Tricia sighed: "I guess we'll see tomorrow,"

Lorelai: "I guess so. Night Tricia,"

Tricia: "Night Jessica Rabbit,"

When Lorelai hung up with Tricia she heard some weird noises coming from the balcony. She quickly went to see what was going on. There she saw Christopher tossing rocks against the door.

Lorelai threw the doors open and went out onto the balcony.

Lorelai: "Is this supposed to be your Romeo routine? Because you should be climbing instead of breaking glass with rocks. That's called a felony,"

Chris: "I was never very good with Shakespeare, I could never understand what that boring guy was saying,"

Lorelai: "So what are you doing here, Rob Lowe?"

Chris: "I remembered where you lived so I came to talk to you,"

Lorelai: "Okay good to know you have an elephant's memory but I have to go to bed soon,"

Chris: "I think we should date,"

Lorelai nearly choked: "WHAT?"

Chris: "I said; I think we should date,"

Lorelai: "Look, I don't want you to get the wrong idea Thomas Edison. I don't usually kiss guys like that. It's not really something I would do out of the blue like that, I'm sorry. I just had a few inner questions that needed testing,"

Chris: "What were the results?"

Lorelai: "I liked it and I really like you,"

Chris: "Okay then, we should date,"

Lorelai hesitantly: "So fast? Just like that? Don't we need several awkward stages before we do that?"

Chris: "I don't know I never really went out with a girl before, I was always too busy getting into trouble or being at real boring social arrangements,"

Lorelai: "Same here, that's why I was asking,"

Chris: "So then normal rules of dating don't apply to us,"

Lorelai slowly thought about things and then said: "Okay, I'll go out with you. We'll see how it goes. Worse thing happens is that we break it off and just stay friends,"

Chris: "I'll agree to that,"

Lorelai: "All right then. I'll see you tomorrow Chris,"

Chris: "I'll see you tomorrow, Lor,"

**_In the next episode, we'll get a closer look at Lorelai's controlled life by her parents and her relationship with Chris getting more serious than what she was expecting during his fifteenth birthday. They are getting into a lot of mischief together especially on Chris's 15th birthday… with his brand new car.. Meanwhile, Lorelai's future plans are taking a back seat. Next episode: "Crashing Cars, Crashing Hopes"_**


End file.
